


Lightning and Thunder

by Pokeluv101



Series: Vigilante Eves [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fem Mikuni, Vigilante Eves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mikuni is the leader of the vigilantes. She decides to turn herself into C3 for the chance to speak with JeJe who is locked in their prison. (Jekuni, Fem Mikuni, Vigilante AU)
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt
Series: Vigilante Eves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487444
Kudos: 2





	Lightning and Thunder

“You’re an awful roommate, JeJe. I know you’re the silent type but you should be able to maintain a conversation. Won’t you answer me at least?” Mikuni asked the man in the jail cell across from hers. She sat on the steel bed and swung her legs. Her behaviour was so casual that others would think that she was merely sitting at a bus bench if they saw her.

Mikuni and JeJe were imprisoned in C3’s headquarters.

JeJe had been trapped in the underground prison for years with only his thoughts for company. The cell was designed to contain powerful mythical creatures who C3 called monsters. He was the only one placed in the lower level. Then, the guards brought Mikuni to the prison and locked her in the cell across from his. She didn’t appear dangerous but he knew that it was impossible to judge a person from a glance.

While she was a mystery to him, she seemed to know a lot about him. Mikuni had called him by his name even before he introduced himself. She continued to surprise him with her knowledge. “You grew up in France. Is that the reason you like pumpkin soup? It gives you a taste of home. That phase is a cliché but I understand the sentiment. Do you think they’ll cook us pumpkin soup if we order it?”

Once again, he didn’t respond to her. JeJe’s family had been targeted for their powers and he couldn’t help but feel a little wary of Mikuni. He doubted she simply wanted to know about his childhood in France. He didn’t know what she could want from him since they were both trapped by C3. It was nearly impossible for them to escape.

Mikuni wore a beautiful smile but he could see cunning and intelligence dancing in her brown eyes. She purposely poked him for a reaction. “It’s a shame you hide your face with those paper bags. Your red eyes are beautiful. If you’re insecure about a scar or something, you don’t need to be that way with me. I won’t be scared if you show me your scars.”

“My eyes aren’t red.” He said and he pulled his paper bag lower over his face. “You must’ve mistaken me for someone else.”

“So, you can talk. You wouldn’t talk to me for days and I was beginning to think that you lost your voice. I like your voice.” Mikuni grinned at him and he realized that he fell into her trap. She pushed herself off the bed and walked to the bars between them. She didn’t touch the bars because she knew they would’ve electrocuted her. She tilted her head at JeJe and repeated his name: “JeJe, third eldest of the Servamps and Punisher of the Doubtful. You never answered my pumpkin soup question.”

JeJe tried to deny who he was again but she merely rebutted him. “If you want to prove me wrong, you can break open your cell door, walk to me and show me your eyes. Red eyes are rare compared to other colours like brown or green. If you’re not from the Servamp family, it’s likely your eyes aren’t red. Prove me wrong, JeJe.”

“I can’t leave my cell and show you my eyes.” He doubted he could evade her questions any further and he thought it was better to play her game. JeJe didn’t know what her goal was but he couldn’t lose anything from speaking with her. He was also a little curious about who she was. “You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“I would love to tell you my name when people aren’t listening to us. C3 was able to capture you by discovering your identity and family. I can’t let that happen.” Mikuni nodded towards the security camera in the corner of the room. “Eavesdropping will be the least of their crimes. They didn’t have the decency to give us a larger room.”

She stepped back from the prison bars and sat on the concrete ground. Griffon wings burst from her back and she flapped them a few times. Several items fell to the ground but her large wings blocked them from the camera. JeJe couldn’t see anything she would be able to use to escape. “I knew it would be boring in C3 so I bought things to pass the time. Do you want a book? I have several.”

“You shouldn’t act so relaxed and casual in our situation. C3 has us captured on the lowest floor. They don’t care for mythical creatures like us.” He warned her. In response, she slid a book across the hall and it stopped at his feet. “I’ve heard the guards gossiping about you and how you’re the leader of the vigilantes. They’ll interrogate you for information soon.”

“Are you worried about me? That’s sweet, JeJe.” Mikuni’s smile never faltered as she combed her fingers through her feathers. “I turned myself in willingly. C3 may be arrogant but they’re not stupid. They know the only reason they can hold me here is because I’m cooperating. For the moment at least. I won’t give them information about the vigilantes I work with.”

“They’re probably searching for a way to force you to tell them about the vigilantes.” He was shocked to hear that she let herself be captured by C3. JeJe didn’t know why she would do so or what she had planned. “You shouldn’t underestimate C3. They’re ruthless.”

“C3 and I have that in common.” She shrugged in response. He couldn’t read her hard, brown eyes as she continued to say: “Gossip travels even to the lowest level of the prison. I overheard the guards say that this could be their only chance to interrogate me because I’ll take the opportunity to escape. They’re searching for the best way to force me to give them information. Until then, I can talk with you.”

“I don’t think I’m that interesting so you’ll be bored while you’re here.” JeJe picked up the book she slid to him. He flipped open the hardcover and his eyes fell onto the name printed neatly on the page, Mikuni. He didn’t know if it was truly her name and she didn’t seem like the type to carelessly give him information with C3 watching them.

“We don’t know how long we’ll be trapped here together. It’ll be awkward if I address you by ‘you’ all the time. Can I call you by a nickname?” He asked. His eyes fell onto the single loose braid she wore over her shoulder. “Rapunzel?”

“As long as you save me from this tower, JeJe.” She changed the pitch of her voice and laughed at her own exaggerated performance. He found himself smiling at her joke beneath his paper bag. They both knew that she could easily escape by herself.

* * *

Mikuni had brought a glass chessboard into the prison and they would play together often. He knew how to play chess and he would occasionally play with his brother but he was indifferent to the game. She seemed to enjoy it because she would ask him to play every day. He hadn’t been able to defeat her a single time yet he enjoyed playing with her.

“Knight to B3.” With the bars between them, he would tell her where to move the pawns. “Wait, I meant my other knight. That knight can’t even move to that space. You know that.”

“Look at that, your king is wide open now!” Mikuni stuck out her tongue at him. She teased him for a moment and then placed the knight back into its previous location. She looked over the board and hummed lightly. “You’re playing more aggressive than usual but you can’t commit to that strategy. A strategy where no one will be hurt… It doesn’t exist.”

“I know.” His voice was a small whisper but the silence carried it to her cell. In response, Mikuni moved her bishop to a free space and it was an obvious bait for his queen. Her strategy was often unpredictable and ruthless but he became better at predicting her next move. JeJe knew the type of person she was as the leader of the vigilante and a chess player. He was curious about who she was as a person.

“What’s your next move?” Mikuni’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own. “Why did you start the vigilante group?”

“I can give you the selfless hero answer that I want to protect mythical creatures from C3. There’s also the tragic backstory explanation of how C3 hurt my family and I want revenge. My favourite explanation to give people is that I’m a double agent for C3.” Mikuni’s practised smile didn’t give him a hint on what the truth could be. “I find it’s best for people to make assumptions of my motivations.”

“C3 has already discovered who you are and why you became a vigilante.” A third voice came between them. Mikuni circled her large wings around herself and the chessboard to hide it. The C3 member walked in front of her cell with a cart of food. Mikuni cursed how careless she was. She would watch the time to know when C3 would deliver their meals but she became absorbed in the game with JeJe.

She tucked the chessboard into her feathers and stood to take the tray of food from the man. Mikuni pressed a smile onto her face. She learned that it was best if people thought she was childish and eccentric. Her expression didn’t father when the man rattled the tray of food against the metal bars. Sparks of electricity fell onto the ground at her feet. The bars were designed to electrocute anyone who touched it and she knew his actions were to intimidate her.

“We found your identity, Mikuni Alicein. You changed your appearance and tried to delete your family history. C3 will also find the other vigilantes who work for you.” He taunted her. She didn’t outwardly react to his words but JeJe knew she must’ve been scared for her friends. “Your mother is a part of C3. You started your little vigilante group to get your mother’s attention.”

Without a word, Mikuni wrapped her hand around the metal bar. Electricity travelled through her body but she didn’t react to the pain. She redirected the lightning from her body and into the system controlling the bar. The lights above them burned brighter as her power began to overwhelm the system. The man took out his gun to stop her and she merely grinned at him.

“I came to find someone. They know I’m here but they’re not going to speak with me. There’s no reason for me to stay.” She lied. The lightbulbs exploded, raining sparks over them, and then the prison was pitched into darkness. The emergency lights quickly came on again but Mikuni was already gone.

* * *

JeJe stared at the empty cell in front of him. The only thing Mikuni had left behind was the chess set and the game they hadn’t finished. The hall was illuminated by a dull red glow from the emergency lights. He tilted his head back and listened to the sound of frantic footsteps through the roof. C3 was searching the building for Mikuni but it was difficult after she destroyed the power generator. “They’re going to lockdown the building as soon as the power is back on. You should run away while you still can.”

“I can say the same thing to you, JeJe.” Mikuni said. They sat with their backs to each other and he felt her heat against his body. They weren’t facing each other but JeJe could picture the confident smile she often wore. “They won’t look for me here. With the power out, C3 can’t spy on us with the cameras anymore. The backup generator is only linked to essential things like the lights and locks.”

“You lied to that man so he would tell the directors that you’re here for your mother.” He had only spent a short amount of time with her but he learned when she would lie to others. “Why did you turn yourself into C3? Why are you still here?”

“I like your hair. It was the first thing I noticed about you the night I was brought down here. Can I brush it?” She felt him shift behind her and she guessed that he had nodded. Mikuni turned around and combed her fingers through his dark hair. “You called me Rapunzel but my hair isn’t as long as my baby sister’s. I would brush her hair every night and talk. Those were simple times.”

Mikuni’s words trailed off as the memories returned to her. She leaned forward and she rested her forehead against his strong back. “I would brush her hair and she would brush my feathers. Mother hated my wings but my sister admired them. I wish I told Misono why we had to keep our wings a secret from mother. She was a director in C3 and Father never told her about his heritage.”

He didn’t know what she went through but he could hear the pain in her voice. “I know how painful it is to not be accepted by your family.”

“The Servamps haven’t abandoned you. Your brother, Snow Lily, begged me to save you. I would never take the risk to break into C3 to save one man but I was moved by Lily’s words. He really cares about you.” She said and let his hand slip from her fingers. Mikuni stood and walked around JeJe until they were facing. “The reason I started my vigilante group was to protect my baby sister. Now, I run it so families won’t be separated because of C3. Let’s go back to your family. So, Rapunzel JeJe, will you break out of this prison with me?”

“You’ve already decided that for us, haven’t you?” JeJe said and placed his hand in the one Mikuni held out to him.


End file.
